


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Lima Bean, klaine valentines 2017, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Valentines.Prompt: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon PiggWhlie visiting Lima, the Anderson-Hummels return to the Lima Bean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156741475695/falling-in-love-at-a-coffee-shop

Stepping into the Lima Bean years after leaving Lima for New York brought back a lot of memories for Kurt and for Blaine. They waltzed into the coffee shop in their hometown, their young child swinging in between them. Kurt and Blaine had traveled back to Lima with their daughter to visit Burt, Carole, and Pam, and they it wouldn’t be a trip back to Lima without going to the place that saw many of their dates after school and the place they spent many afternoons after school.

“So many memories here,” Blaine said softly as he and his family walked into the Lima Bean.

Kurt chuckled. “Like us admitting we had feelings for each other but were terrified to mess up our friendship?”

Blaine smiled and looked down, blushing at the memory. “Yeah. And discussing you going back to McKinley.”

“Football,” Kurt said, laughing. “And you thinking you were interested in Rachel.”

“Aunt Rachel is from here too?” Elizabeth asked, reminding them of her presence as they stepped forward in line.

Blaine smiled at his daughter as he answered. “Yep.”

“And now we all live in New York!” the child exclaimed.

“Yep!” Kurt confirmed. “Daddy and I came here all the time when we lived here.”

Elizabeth looked at Kurt inquisitively. “Did you fall in love here?” 

Blaine smiled at Kurt before answering his daughter. “It’s just one of the many places,” he said. “This was where we first said that we loved each other.”

“Awww,” the young child said, stepping forward to the counter. “I’d like a hot chocolate please!” she told the barista. 

The barista, who had worked at the Lima Bean for the longest time, looked up at the adults who were with the child and laughed. “I take it that you two want the usual?” she asked, recognizing Kurt and Blaine.

“Yes,” Blaine answered chuckling. “And make that hot chocolate the kids temp, please,” he added, pulling out his wallet. “And can we have one of those cupid cookies to share please?”

“And a sugar cookie with sprinkles for Lizzy,” Kurt said.

“Aside from the kid,” the barista said, laughing, “you two haven’t changed a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156741475695/falling-in-love-at-a-coffee-shop


End file.
